AntiTezuka Zone
by Paradoxos
Summary: The Tezuka Zone is used to capture attention, tennis balls, and Oishi... But the one, only one, resistant to his attack goes by the name of Oishi too... [Tezuka x Oishi]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama.**

A/N: What am I thinking, writing another fic when I haven't finished the other one?

**WARNING: Hint of lime.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Anti-Tezuka Zone**

**One**

Nightfall.

Darkness spread its velvet cape over the skies as it drapes down across the earth. It was then, the city population turned to rely on streetlights and buildings, big and small, for comfort. To them, their radiating light provided the best shelter from mysteries that lurked about, unseen.

Contrastingly, in Seishun Junior High, two closely merged silhouettes became residents in the tennis clubhouse that spared them with no vivid light.

Black shadows shielded them, blinding wandering eyes belonging to outsiders.

" Te…Tezuka aa…" The vowel sound slid down his throat when he swallowed a wisp of dense air.

A low grunt replied him.

" …Tezuka…" He tried again, failing, his tongue unable to verbally demonstrate the thoughts scattered like clouds in his mind.

In the next moment, he aborted all futile attempts at speech when shear whiteness caused spontaneous combustion inside his head.

Ecstasy was the streak of shooting star that fled across his line of vision, abruptly.

Then, it vanished, blending in with the dark environment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" …Tomorrow, same time as always."

Dressed and decently dried off with spare towels, the other produced a small gap from overlapping window glasses, allowing foreign wind in to dissolve heavy residue of intimacy hanging in the air.

" Sorry, Tezuka." His eyes found his, holding on to send an apologetic message. " I can't go to the library with you tomorrow."

A slight lift of eyebrow was sent to his direction.

" …"

" I'm staying home with my sister. My parents have an overnight reunion party they are to attend to…"

A pause.

"…D-do you want to come over instead?" Flames ignited upon his cheeks hid behind a hand of the night.

" Aa."

A smirk, microscopic, but Oishi saw it doubtlessly with his emeralds polished by understanding and sensitivity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding Dong._

" Ah, Tezuka, you're here. Come in." Excitement immediately became the force driving assertiveness, and he gently gripped his companion's hand to introduce him within his sanctuary.

With a small jab, the door closed obediently behind them.

Both encountered moderate tapings on the wooden floors when they set foot upon the first strands of wool on the living room carpet.

The beating halted, once its source was brought before them as what could be easily mistaken for an oversized bundle.

" Who is it, Onii-san?"

In reality, 'it' was no bundle at all, but a girl, whose familiar green depths captured the full figure of the one she called 'Brother'.

She has not yet taken notice of him.

" Ah, let me introduce you." Oishi offered. " Tezuka, this is my sister, Hideko. Hideko, this is Onii-san's friend. You can call him Tezuka-nii-chan."

Naiveté mixed with quick judgment shimmering in large orbs mapped out a trail upon him, carefully scrutinizing.

Mentally, she was compiling two lists, he knew from experience: what she liked about him and what she didn't like. And if the items on the negative list counted more than the positive list, even just by one, he would have made a bad first impression.

Yet, rarely had this case occurred.

" Onii-san, why is he holding your hand?"

Unless…

He felt warmth abandon his left hand, while hesitation allowed it to linger for a second longer.

Heat from his hand would travel to settle against his companion's cheeks, he knew, but did not look.

A glare intersected his line of vision.

" You're here to steal my Onii-san away, aren't you?"

His sight widened. Slightly.

"…"

Beside him, his companion lost his composure to complete shock.

" Hi-Hideko!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Crap:

The "Hide" in "Hideko" shares the same kanji as the "Syu" in "Syuichirou". So, I based their names off of each other.

This was intended to be a one-shot, but I think I overdid it with the details... And plus, I'm starting school soon, so might as well submit what I have.

I think it's cute how siblings are protective of each other sometimes... And Oishi might as well have a little sister like that.

Oh yeah, the little part in the beginning was just for practice... There will be _more _in the future chapter. That's all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
